Nasze królestwo/Podrywać trzeba umieć
Podrywać trzeba umieć - osiemnasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Franciszka Fanowska *Joanna Fanowska *Paulina Fanowska *Sebastian Spartakus *Aleksandra Hyrrokin *Agata Połaniecka *Julian *Rebeca *Trebor Fanowski *GargamelVlog Dobry Pomarańczowy *Ahus Dobry Pomarańczowy *Generator Frajdy Dobry Pomarańczowy *Mieciu Mietczyński *Telimena Fanowska *Radosława Fanowska *Olena Fanowska *Roman Gietrych *Janusz Korwin-Mikke Opis Paulina w dalszym ciągu leży bez życia, czym przyprawia cały pałac o gęsią skórkę. Trio Przegrywów powoli wychodzi na prostą, ale Sebastian i Joanna w Fandomie wciąż są uważani za martwych, co niesie za sobą przykre konsekwencje dla Franciszki. Olena pokłóciła się z synową, co tym razem przyniosło niespodziewane konsekwencje. Agata korzysta z wsparcia Romana, co powoduje zazdrość u Janusza, a Aleksandra zostaje mistrzynią podrywu. Fabuła Radosława spojrzała na teściową wymownie. Powiedziała jej to, co miała. Teraz czekała tylko na swoją nagrodę w postaci stanowiska królowej matki. Tymczasem Olenie nie w głowie były takie tematy. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że sama przywiozła do pałacu niedoszłego mordercę własnej wnuczki. Nie myśląc długo, zupełnie zignorowała blondynkę, zmierzając prosto do komnaty drugiej synowej. Radosława spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem, ale nie śmiała powiedzieć nic więcej. Olena weszła bez pukania, nie pozwalając nawet służącym otworzyć drzwi za nią. Telimena spojrzała na nią znudzona, niezbyt przejmując się faktem, że kobieta emanowała złością. Młodsza królowa leniwie podniosła się z fotela, podczas gdy siwowłosa podeszła do niej, by następnie szarpnąć ją za ramiona. - Myślałaś, że się nie dowiem?! - wrzasnęła, czym w końcu przyciągnęła jej uwagę. Telimena w pierwszej chwili chciała zapytać o co chodzi, lecz szybko połączyła fakty. - Radosława ci powiedziała? - Co za różnica? Jak mogłaś w ogóle wejść do mojej karocy, jak gdyby nigdy nic i pozwolić, bym wzięła za ciebie odpowiedzialność?! Stałaś się największą skazą na moim honorze! Jak mogłaś tak wystąpić przeciwko mnie?! - Nie zrobiłam niczego przeciwko tobie, Pani. - w głosie brunetki po raz pierwszy można było usłyszeć strach. - Chciałaś zabić Paulinę, krew z mojej krwi, jakże miałabyś tym samym nie rzucić mi rękawicy?! - wzięła głęboki wdech, by ochłonąć. Nie mogła patrzeć na swoją rozmówczynię, by znów nie dać się ponieść złości. Podeszła do parapetu, gdzie spoczywała szkatułka z trucizną Telimeny. - Przywiozłam cię tu, bo od zawsze uważałam, że jesteś poziom wyżej od Radosławy. Miałaś wady i to spore, ale nie byłaś wiecznie płaczącą idiotką. Nie myśl, że nie zauważałam, gdy pozbywałaś się wszelkich konkurentek, które mogły odebrać ci męża. Czułam nawet niewielką dumę, gdy te biedne dziewczyny traciły życie na dnie oceanu z twojego rozkazu, dlatego pozwolę ci odejść z dumą. - to mówiąc, otworzyła szkatułkę, wyciągając z niej niewielką fiolkę. Na ten widok, Telimena zadrżała. - Pamiętasz co ci powiedziałam, gdy ci ją dawałam? - w odpowiedzi, jedynie pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Świetnie, bo ten dzień właśnie nadszedł. Wypij to i odejdź z godnością. - Ale... - wyjąkała. - Powiedziałaś, że mam to wypić, gdy przegram, a kaci będą zmierzać do mojej komnaty. Ja nie chcę umierać. - Ja jestem tym katem. Jeżeli tego nie wypijesz, pozbędę się ciebie inaczej, a uwierz, nie chcesz wiedzieć do czego jestem zdolna. - Pani, błagam... - Trzeba było myśleć o tym wcześniej. - Telimena, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. Upadła na kolana, chwytając czarną suknię teściowej. Olena nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiła. - Dziękuj Bogu za to, że jesteś matką Joanny. Gdyby nie ona, twoja głowa znajdowałaby się przy bramie stolicy. Wrócę tu za chwilę. - to mówiąc, wyrwała z jej dłoni materiał, ignorując jej płacz. - Masz być martwa do tego czasu. Telimena starała się zatrzymać Olenę, jednak ta nie zwracała na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszła. Brunetka spojrzała na parapecie fiolkę. Tak miała zakończyć swoje życie? Przez jeden głupi błąd? Podniosła się, choć nogi się pod nią uginały. Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnęła po fiolkę, a im bliżej jej warg było szkło, tym zapach Ludolfa stawał się coraz lepiej odczuwalny. Wiedziała, że Olena nie żartuje. Gdy groziła, nieszczęśnik mógł być pewny zguby. W pewnym stopniu możliwość odejścia z głową na karku mogła być przejawem jakieś jej łaski, choć w chwili obecnej Telimenie ciężko było docenić ten fakt, lecz miała go też na uwadze. - Będę was wszystkich nawiedzać po nocach. - wycedziła przez łzy królowa. - Żadna wasza noc nie będzie już spokojna. Macie moje słowo. Julian przyglądał się Joannie z zainteresowaniem. Gdy ta zakończyła swoją opowieść, westchnęła głośno, podciągając kolana pod brodę. - O, pamiętam. - wtrącił z nostalgią Sebastian, podpierając brodę dłonią. - Wtedy się poznaliśmy. - Ta. - odparła niechętnie królewna, lecz kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko. - Jedyny plus tego wszystkiego. Paulina obiecała, że nikt się nigdy nie dowie, ale każdego dnia budzę się z takim złym przeczuciem, choć nie wiem sama czego konkretnie się boję. To chyba paranoja. - Nie martw się, nawet jeżeli coś się stanie, to jesteś daleko i nie zauważysz. - rzucił Julian, lecz szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to słabe pocieszenie. - Em, co z Rebecą? Czemu jeszcze nie daje znaku? Krzyżak spojrzał w górę. - Może o nas zapomniała. To by do niej pasowało. - Rebeca mogłaby zapomnieć jak ma na imię, ale na pewno nie o złocie. - stwierdził rudowłosy. - Ja bym stawiał na to, że obmyśla jak tu nas wystawić, a i tak zarobić. Po chwili klapa w suficie otworzyła się, a do środka wleciała wyżej wspomniana. - Mam pomysł! - to mówiąc, wcisnęła Julianowi kartkę papieru i pióro namoczone atramentem. - Pisz, ale uważnie, bo zdobycie tu jakiegoś atramentu to cud ponad cudy. - To wy tu macie papier? I atrament? - zdziwił się rudowłosy. - No, w znikomych ilościach, ale jest. U nas też trzymaliśmy jakieś, ale na ważniejsze momenty. - w tym momencie przed jego oczami przeszły wszystkie momenty, w których uczył się pisać skrobiąc nożykiem litery w ścianie. Uznał, że może nie powinien tego komentować, gdyż gdyby zaczął, wiązanka przekleństw nie miałaby końca. - Dobra, dyktuję, pisz. - Moment. - przerwał jej Sebastian. - Do kogo ty chcesz napisać? - Do wrogiego statku pirackiego. Powiem im gdzie trzymamy broń i, że przechodzę na ich stronę. W zamian za pomoc w pozbyciu się Roberta i jego ludzi i uczynienie mnie bosmanem, oddam im trzech niewolników. Spokojnie, to blef. - dodała szybko, widząc ich miny. - Nie oddałabym rudzielca, zbyt się do niego przywiązałam. - Joanna i Julian wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - No nic, pisz. Trebor rozejrzał się, czy oby na pewno może bezpiecznie wyjść z komnaty Ahusa, nie narażając się na niczyje spojrzenie. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma, postawił stopę za próg, lecz głos kochanka zatrzymał go. - Wpadnij i w tę noc. Brat króla leżał na łóżku całkowicie nagi. Jedynie biała kołdra okrywała okolice jego bioder, co w oczach Trebora było niesamowicie pociągające. - Ciszej, bo ktoś cię usłyszy! - rzucił, po czym szybko zatkał usta, z obawy, że i on zachował się niestosownie. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do blondyna. - Nie obiecuję. Mam jeszcze dwie kobiety poza tobą. - Oh. - na twarzy Dobrego Pomarańczowego zakwitło sztuczne zmartwienie. - No cóż, w takim razie i ja zadowolę się kimś innym. Fanowski obrzucił go karcącym spojrzeniem, na co ten tylko uśmiechnął się zalotnie. - Ani się waż. Będę tu. To mówiąc, zamknął za sobą drzwi, starając się przestać myśleć o księciu, który podobał mu się bardziej od Voldemorta i Jekateriny razem wziętych. Helena wyjrzała zza ściany, obserwując oddalającego się Trebora. Nie musiała być wróżką, by zauważyć niecodzienny chód księcia. Nie mogąc stracić ani chwili, szybko pobiegła w stronę komnat królewien, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam Esmę. Faktycznie, czarnowłosa służąca niosła w stronę pokoju Franciszki kosz ze świeżą pościelą. Blondynka złapała ją za ramię, przez co ta omal nie upuściła prześcieradeł. - Spokojnie. - upomniała ją dziewczyna, odzyskując całkowitą równowagę. - Pali się, że tak się ekscytujesz? - Lepiej. Zgadnij kto ma romans! Esma doskonale wiedziała, że jedynym, co jest w stanie tak mocno zainteresować jej przyjaciółkę, to plotki. Wciąż szły przed siebie, by po chwili znaleźć się na miejscu. Jako, że Franciszki nie było w komnacie, służące mogły pozwolić sobie na spędzenie trochę czasu na obgadywaniu rodziny królewskiej. - Nie jesteś ciekawa? - zapytała Helena, gdy Esma zabierała brudną pościel z łoża. - Niezbyt, ale mów. Może nie okaże się nudne. - Wstrzymaj oddech. Książę ma kogoś na boku! - To ma być ta wielka nowina? - odparła ironicznie, nie odrywając uwagi od pracy. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że Voldemort i Jekaterina się o niego zabijają. Helena, nie sądziłam, że jesteś aż tak opóźniona. - Nie mówię o nich. To wystarczyło, by w końcu przyciągnąć Esmę. Czarnoskóra spojrzała na rozmówczynię z zainteresowaniem, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. - Nie gadaj! - w odpowiedzi, blondynka pokiwała energicznie głową. - To zabijają się o niego na marne? - Nie wiem, może obraca trzy na raz. - Kim jest ta szczęściara? - Szczęściarz. Esma otworzyła szeroko usta, już całkowicie zapominając o pracy. - Nie! - Tak! - Nie wierzę! - Uwierz! - O matko! - No nie?! - Z kim sypia?! - Z bratem króla! - Nie! - Tak! - Nie! - Tak! - O rany. Esma usiadła na łóżku, na moment zapominając, że jej nie wypada. To była wieść, która mogła zatrząść całym pałacem. Niektórzy zdążyli dowiedzieć się, że Gargamel planuje wydać brata za jedną z sióstr Pauliny. Choć oficjalną kandydatką była Joanna, większość przypisywała ten zaszczyt Franciszce, z uwagi na fakt, że najmłodsza królewna została uznana za martwą. Chociaż służące najbardziej interesowało to, jak zareagują na to główne oblubienice Trebora. - To byłoby wredne, gdybym powiedziała o tym Voldemortowi, nie? - zapytała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Helena. - Tak i to bardzo. Poza tym, nie radzę. Ona tu tak jakby szefuje, nie powinno się z nią zadzierać. - Kazała mi ostatnio sprzątać odchody Jonasza. Uwierz, już mi wszystko jedno. Voldemort była bezpośrednio pod królową matką w hierarchii pałacowej. To od niej zależał podział obowiązków służby, przez co była jedną z mniej lubianych osób wśród współpracowników. - Powiesz jej kiedy indziej. - rzuciła Esma, gdy blondynka trzymała już dłoń na klamce. - Nie pakuj się sama w kłopoty, lepiej mi pomóż i poopowiadaj co tam u ciebie. - U mnie tragicznie. - choć mowa była o pomocy, Helena usiadła obok przyjaciółki na łóżku, a pościel leżała na podłodze. - Byłam blisko zostania osobistą służącą królewny Joanny, ale postanowiła sobie spłonąć. - Moja Pani wierzy, że jej siostra żyje. - A ja wierzę, że jest trupem. - odparła beznamiętnie dziewczyna, podpierając się rękoma o materac. - Nie jest mi jej jakoś specjalnie szkoda, wszyscy wiemy co robiła, ale dobrze byłoby być jej ulubienicą. - Czy ja wiem? Ona chyba nie ma uczuć. - Nie interesuje mnie przyjaźń z nią, tylko korzyści płynące ze służenia jej. Wiesz, miałabym jakieś ciekawsze zadania od czyszczenia nocników, albo ścielenia łóżek. Kto wie co taki wampir może robić za plecami? Nie miałabym nic przeciwko we wzięciu udziału w jakieś aferze, gdzie to ja polałabym truciznę. Pomyśl, miałabym jakiś wpływ na historię. Niewielki, ale zawsze. - Z takim podejściem powinnaś być królową, a nie służącą. - Nie głupie. Może wystartuję do haremu księcia Trebora. Na te słowa, obie roześmiały się. Po chwili jednak, gdy usłyszały dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ucichły, lecz gdy tylko zobaczyły Jekaterinę w przejściu, ich dobry humor wrócił. Podczas gdy Esma starała się zachować pozory, by nie być w stosunku do współpracowniczki wredną, tak Helena nic sobie z niej robiła. Służąca księcia zmarszczyła brwi, nie mając pojęcia o co im chodzi. - Co was tak śmieszy? I o jakim haremie księcia mówicie? - Podsłuchiwałaś? - rzuciła Helena, na co ta zaczerwieniła się lekko. - Z resztą, co za różnica? Tak, miłość twojego życia ma harem. Zgadniesz z kim sypia? Esma szturchnęła ją w ramię, by dała sobie spokój, jednak blondynka wciąż wpatrywała się w Jekaterinę ze złośliwym uśmiechem, nie potrafiąc ukryć faktu, że jej nie lubi. - To nie powinno cię w ogóle obchodzić. - odpowiedziała zdecydowanie, jednak ciekawość ostatecznie wzięła w górę. - Z kim? - Z księciem Ahusem. Zamilkła. Dłonie jej zadrżały na myśl, że mężczyzna którego kocha oddaje się innemu mężczyźnie. Z trudem wytrzymywała fakt, że musi się nim dzielić z Voldemortem, nie wytrzymałaby kolejnego konkurenta. Nie mówiąc nic, pobiegła szukać jedynej osoby, która mogłaby ją zrozumieć. Właśnie do Voldemorta. Szła najszybciej jak tylko potrafiła, a motywowało ją wyobrażenie Trebora w ramionach Ahusa. Lady Voldemort znalazła na parterze, podczas gdy rozmawiała z kilkoma sługami. Na widok brunetki, szybko odgoniła je, nakazując im wrócić do swoich obowiązków. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała, siląc się na obojętność, lecz niechęć do Jekateriny była świetnie wyczuwalna. - Coś z księciem? - Zdradza nas! Blondynka niemalże instynktownie zasłoniła jej usta, nie pozwalając, by powiedziała coś jeszcze. Szybko rozejrzała się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, a gdy upewniła się, że są same, pozwoliła jej kontynuować. - Z księciem Ahusem. - Co? Jesteś pewna? Widziałaś to na własne oczy? - Nie, wiem od Heleny. Voldemort westchnęła ciężko, przykładając palce do skroni. - Ona chce cię po prostu zdenerwować. Tak to jest, gdy nie umie się ukrywać swoich uczuć względem księcia. Powinnaś uczyć się ode mnie. - Czyli książę nas nie zdradza? - Nie. Jekaterinie całkowicie to wystarczyło. Odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym wróciła do swoich obowiązków. Tymczasem blondynka poczuła niewyobrażalną złość względem Heleny, Trebora i Ahusa. Nie wierzyła w niewinność kochanka, powiedziała to tylko po to, by czarnowłosa nie zrobiła z tego afery na cały pałac. Jej priorytetem stało się uciszenie nielubianej służącej, by nie rozsiewała nieprzychylnych księciu plotek, tym samym nie umniejszając jego, a co za tym idzie, jej przyszłej pozycji. Ignorując wszystko inne, poszła tam, gdzie spodziewała się zastać Helenę - do miejsca, gdzie powinna być Esma. Nie myliła się. Obie wciąż rozmawiały w komnacie Franciszki, nawet nie starając się stłumić śmiechu. Dopiero, gdy w progu pojawiła się ich przełożona, uciszyły się. - Nikt wam nie płaci za plotkowanie! - krzyknęła, zakładając przy tym ręce na biodra. - Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! - Gdyby jeszcze płacili nam faktycznie tyle, na ile pracujemy, to fajnie by było. - mruknęła Helena, na co Esma szturchnęła ją w ramię, lecz uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. - Ty się nawet nie odzywaj. I wstań, gdy do ciebie mówię! A ty Esma, wracaj do pracy. - Ale ja pracuję. - to mówiąc, złapała za pierwsze lepsze prześcieradło, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy jest czyste, czy nie. Voldemort jedynie wywróciła oczami, po czym podeszła do Heleny. Szarpnęła ją za łokieć, zmuszając tym samym do podniesienia się. Esma przyglądała się temu z niemałym zaciekawieniem. - Jak śmiesz rozsiewać tak obrzydliwe plotki o księciu?! - Jekaterina zdążyła się poskarżyć? - Nie zmieniaj tematu. Zamiast zajmować się bzdurnymi plotkami, lepiej weź się za pracę. Nie chcę więcej słuchać o tego typu podobnych bzdurach, a jeżeli jeszcze raz dojdzie do mnie, że obgadujesz członków rodziny królewskiej, gorzko pożałujesz. Rozumiesz? - Helena pokiwała niechętnie głową. - Świetnie. To mówiąc, wyszła, pozostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Blondynka spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, a z jej oczu emanowało złością. - Biorę cię na świadka, Esma. Jeżeli ta żmija zginie, to z moich rąk. - Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać. Na twoim miejscu serio bym wróciła do pracy, ona sprawdzi twoją działkę czternaście razy tylko po to, by dopatrzeć się jakiegoś błędu. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyznać jej rację. Przeklinając swój los, wyszła, wracając do swoich obowiązków. Esma została sama, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje jej królewna na wieść o nowym romansie swojego kuzyna. Zanim jednak zdążyła całkowicie oddać się tej myśli, Helena wpadła do komnaty niczym oparzona, a na jej twarzy malował się strach zmieszany z szokiem. Na jej widok, szybko podniosła się na równe nogi, podczas gdy blondynka oddychała ciężko. - Królowa Telimena nie żyje! Ignorując zalecenia Aleksandry, Olena weszła do komnaty, gdzie leżała chora Paulina. Władczyni spojrzała na babcię niewyraźnie, samej nie wiedząc, czy to kolejna halucynacja, czy prawda. Była czerwona, spocona i obolała. Przez gorączkę straciła nie tylko trzeźwość umysłu, ale i kontrolę nad nogami. Nie mogła się ruszyć, pozostając przygwożdżona do łóżka. Olena usiadła na jej łóżku, układając dłoń na jej czole. - Wyzdrowiejesz, nie martw się. - powiedziała, lecz szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że jej słowa nie docierają do umysłu wnuczki. Westchnęła, odczuwając nagle współczucie. Przeniosła rękę na jej brązowe włosy, ignorując to, iż były mokre od potu. - Pozbędziemy się wszystkich, którzy nam zagrażają, masz moje słowo. - korzystając z faktu, iż ta nie rozumiała, mówiła dalej. - Nie ma już Ludolfa, nie ma Telimeny. Nie będzie i Radosławy, jeżeli obróci się przeciwko nam. Paulina zamknęła oczy, zasypiając. Olena uśmiechnęła się krótko, obserwując, jak jej klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada. Mogąc obserwować jej oddech, odczuwała ogromną ulgę. Był to najlepszy dowód na to, że wciąż żyła. Franciszka biegła najszybciej, jak potrafiła. Gdy tylko zauważyła Esmę, zatrzymała się, łapiąc oddech. - Jak to Telimena nie żyje?! - Wszyscy mówią, że popełniła samobójstwo, Pani. - odpowiedziała czarnoskóra, kłaniając się. - Ale nikt nie jest w stanie podać szczegółów. - Wiesz coś? - Tylko tyle, że najprawdopodobniej wypiła truciznę. - Skąd ją wzięła? - Nie wiem, Pani. Królewna złapała się za głowę. Była w stanie uwierzyć w samobójstwo Telimeny. W prawdzie jej jedyne dziecko zostało uznane za martwe, jednak coś jej mówiło, że królowa była zbyt dumna i pewna siebie, by pożegnać się z życiem ot tak. Nawet gdyby chciała popełnić samobójstwo, zrobiłaby to efektowniej, by skupić na sobie uwagę. Trucizna nie pasowała. To było zbyt tchórzliwe. - Gdzie jest królowa matka, gdy jej trzeba? Jak na zawołanie, pojawił się Trebor. Rozglądał się wokół, lecz na jego twarzy ciężko było dostrzec cień zmartwienia, jakby wcale nie chodziło o jego ciotkę. - Telimena się zabiła? - zapytał ironicznie. - No proszę, a myślałem, że jest twardsza. No nic, to obok kogo ją chowamy? Jestem za tym, żeby przy Ludolfie i podpiszmy jej popiersie "prawowita żona króla", żeby wkurzyć Radosławę. A pro po, gdzie królowa matka? To nie są przypadkiem jej sprawy? - Książę, - wtrąciła nieśmiało Esma, przyciągając na siebie jego wzrok. - Królowa Olena rozkazała, byś sprawował ten urząd podczas jej regencji. Choć Franciszka doskonale o tym wiedziała, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, szczególnie, gdy widziała twarz Trebora. Książę wpatrywał się w służącą ze zdumieniem, nie mogąc dowierzyć w sens jej słów. Z jednej strony, zawsze była to jakaś namiastka władzy, a z drugiej, nosił tytuł królowej. - Życzę powodzenia. - powiedziała królewna. - Wierzę, że podołasz obowiązkowi, mój drogi. To mówiąc, odeszła, a Esma czym prędzej podążyła za nią. Książę rozejrzał się, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Co w takich chwilach powinna, czy raczej powinien zrobić królowa matka? Podszedł do niego Generator Frajdy, który, podobnie jak Franciszka, nie mógł opanować uśmiechu. Fanowski zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Co? - Gratuluję awansu, królowo. - Wypchaj się. To powiedziawszy, odszedł, starając się ignorować śmiech Dobrego Pomarańczowego. Jak gdyby tego było mało, zauważył go Mieciu. - Najjaśniejsza Pani. - przywitał Trebora, kłaniając się w pół. - Was spalę pierwszych. - mruknął do siebie, co i tak zatonęło pośród śmiechu książąt. Wszedł do komnaty Telimeny. Jak mógł się domyśleć, ciało królowej leżało na ziemi, a służące czekały na rozkazy królowej matki. Odwróciwszy się, zobaczył stojące w progu Voldemorta i Jekaterinę, które na jego widok ukłoniły się, oczekując poleceń. - Zabierzcie ją do krematorium. - Książę, byłybyśmy zaszczycone, gdybyś nam towarzyszył. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ta wciąż wpatrywała się w podłogę, lecz jej głos był pewny i niezachwiany. Również i Jekaterina zainteresowała się słowami blondynki, zerkając na nią kątem oka. - To aż tak pilne? - To trwoga na duszy, którą tylko ty, książę książąt możesz rozwiązać, mój Panie. Szybko zrozumiał przekaz. Oboje wyszli, pozostawiając Telimenę w tym samym miejscu. Druga służąca chciała podążyć za nimi, lecz Voldemort zdążyła zamknąć jej drzwi przed nosem. Nie zważając na nią, zeszli do katakumb, gdzie, jak się spodziewali nikogo nie było. - Zakładam, że nie przyszłaś tu, by skonsultować ze mną miejsce pochówku. - Książę, służące rozpowiadają o tobie obrzydliwe plotki. - Co? To mówiąc, jego policzki zaczerwieniły się, a on sam poczuł nagły przypływ gorąca. Jeżeli wszyscy wiedzą o jego romansie z Ahusem, jest skończony. Ona natomiast nie wiedziała jak ubrać myśli w słowa. Nie chciała, a nawet nie mogła go urazić, w końcu był kuzynem królowej, nawet jeżeli starał się ją obalić. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na zazdrość, która się w niej rodziła. - Podobno widziano cię wychodzącego z komnaty księcia Ahusa. - Od kogo to wiesz? - Od Heleny. - Świetnie. Dopilnuj, żeby nie pożyła długo. Spojrzała na niego z niemałym zdziwieniem. - I to wszystko? Nie zamierzasz zaprzeczać, książę? - Tobie mam się tłumaczyć? Poczuła się gorzej, niż gdyby uderzył ją w twarz. Na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta, wydając jedynie pojedyncze głoski. Trebor przyglądał się jej wyczekująco, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc co chodzi jej po głowie. - Jestem twoją najważniejszą konkubiną. - wyjąkała w końcu, wreszcie podnosząc wzrok. Widząc rozbawienie malujące się na jego twarz, pobladła. - Powinnam wiedzieć o takich rzeczach, książę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Blondynka nie wiedziała, czy zaraz ją pocałuje, czym utwierdzi ją w jego miłości, czy może wyśmieje. - Nie jesteś najważniejszą konkubiną, Voldemort. - odparł, zaczesując jej włosy. - Ja nie mam konkubin. Ani ty, ani Jekaterina nie możecie się nimi nazywać. - Więc kim dla ciebie jesteśmy? Zastanowił się chwilę, wypuszczając powietrze. W odczuciach Voldemorta, każda sekunda trwała miliony lat, podczas gdy dla niego upływ czasu nie znaczył nic. - Nikim. - odparł w końcu. - Wspólniczkami w zbrodni? Tak bym to nazwał. Nie powiem, dawałyście mi przyjemność, ale na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na nic więcej. Uznawszy, że sprawa została zakończona, odszedł, zmierzając w stroję wyjścia. Blondynka utkwiła nieobecne spojrzenie w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał jej kochanek. Oddychała ciężko, nawet nie starając się uporządkować myśli, które oszalały w jej głowie. - Nie będziesz mnie tak traktował. - powiedziała. Trebor zatrzymał się, następnie odwracając się ku niej. - Jestem twoją najważniejszą i jedyną konkubiną. To Jekaterina jest jedynie od dawania ci przyjemności. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę do kogo mówisz? - Mówię do mężczyzny z którym dzieliłam łoże. - odparła zdecydowanie, nie pozwalając łzom wypłynąć. - Masz mnie szanować, inaczej wszystko powiem. Ku jej zdziwieniu, szatyn roześmiał się. - I kto ci uwierzy? Myślisz, że księcia tak łatwo jest oskarżyć? - Mam twoje listy. - to już bardziej w niego trafiło. Momentalnie spoważniał, podczas gdy ona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. - Pisałeś w nich wszystko. Wszelkie plany i polecenia są w moich szufladach. - Chcesz mnie szantażować? - Jeżeli nie pozostawisz mi wyboru. Wbrew pozorom, ciężko jej było szantażować kogoś, kogo kochała. Podobnie jak Jekaterina, darzyła go uczuciem, które wymykało jej się spod kontroli. Tolerowała jego zapędy poligamiczne, a także wszystkie inne fetysze, którym się poddawała, nawet gdy nie sprawiały jej radości. Poza tym, chciała być królową. Jedyną. Wbrew jej oczekiwaniom, Trebor zbliżył się, ale zamiast poddać się jej woli, pchnął ją, by zaraz potem przycisnąć kochankę do ściany. Kobieta poczuła przeszywający ból kręgosłupa i głowy, a jej serce zabiło niebezpiecznie szybko. Starała się go odepchnąć, jednak okazała się być zbyt słaba. - A więc chcesz mojej miłości? Takiego go jeszcze nie widziała. Owszem, miewał gorsze dni, a złe humory lubił od czasu do czasu odreagowywać na niej, jednak takiego szerokiego, a jednocześnie przesyconego pogardą uśmiechu wcześniej nie była sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić. Pokręciła przecząco głową, na co ten nie zwrócił uwagi. Ignorując też fakt, że znajdowali się w katakumbach, gdzie spoczywały prochy rodziny królewskiej, książę jednym ruchem ręki ściągnął kawałek jej sukni z piersi, odsłaniając gorset. - Otaczają nas martwi. - wyjąkała. - Nie wykręcaj się. Chciałaś być najważniejsza. Proszę, masz mnie całego. Oddychała tak głośno, że przez chwilę pomyślała, czy nie słychać jej na górze. - A raczej to ja mam ciebie. - dodał. Widząc strach w jej oczach, poczuł ogromne zadowolenie z siebie. Uznawszy, że wykonał swoje zadanie znakomicie, pchnął ją na podłogę. Voldemort pospiesznie naciągnęła ubranie, by następnie podnieść się, mimo iż nogi trzęsły się jej niemiłosiernie. Odczuwała paniczny strach na samą myśl spojrzenia na niego, jednak nie śmiała odejść. Po chwili oplótł ręce wokół jej szyi, na moment odcinając dopływ tlenu. Starała się go odciągnąć, lecz ostatecznie i na to okazała się zbyt słaba. - Zaszantażuj mnie jeszcze raz, a rozbiję te wszystkie urny, wezmę cię pośród prochów, a potem uduszę. - to mówiąc, zacisnął uścisk, na co jej twarz przybrała odcień fioletu. - Nikt ci nie uwierzy, jesteś tylko służącą. Znaj swoje miejsce. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu. Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Pospiesznie wybiegła na zewnątrz, nie oglądając się za siebie. Trebor uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, po czym przystąpił do szukania dobrego miejsca pochówku. Gdy tylko znalazła się na korytarzu, wzięła się w garść. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktoś zobaczył w jakim jest stanie, a już na pewno nie na to, by wiedzieli, że winnym jest Trebor. Wbrew temu, co powiedziała Jekaterinie, obawiała się, że więcej ludzi może być świadomych nie tylko jej uczuć do niego, ale i ich faktycznego romansu. Tymczasem Aleksandra zrobiła się głodna. Jako, że i tak nie pomogłaby Paulinie z pustym żołądkiem, poszła do pałacowej kuchni, gdzie była świetnie znana. Gdy tylko weszła, kucharki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, przystępując do przygotowań smażonych warzyw z ryżem. Rudowłosa usiadła przy jednym z blatów, oczekując na jedzenie. - Kiedy? - rzuciła jedna z pracownic. Aleksandra zmarszczyła brwi. - Co kiedy? - Lubisz się tu stołować. - No tak, bo macie dobre jedzenie. No i ja nie mam za bardzo czasu gotować. - Nie pracujemy tu z wolontariatu. - Przecież dostajecie wypłaty. - Tak, od rodziny królewskiej. Oni nam płacą za robienie jedzenia dla nich. Szybko zrozumiała o co chodziło. Jeżeli nie jest się częścią Fanowskich, lub Dobrych Pomarańczowych, nie ma co liczyć na dobre, królewskie jedzenie. A jako, że i tak tonęła już w długach, a jak się okazało, musi zapłacić i kucharkom, postanowiła działać. - Czyli, że muszę wyjść za któregoś z książąt? - zapytała, lecz nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi. - W sumie, księżna Aleksandra brzmi świetnie, a jest w czym wybierać. Kucharka zmarszczyła brwi, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Aleksandra wybiegła z kuchni, jednak po chwili wróciła, by wziąć talerz z jedzeniem i razem z nim iść podrywać książęta. Palce Giertycha sunęły po klawiszach fortepianu, a melodia jaką wydawał, zdawała się być najpiękniejszą na świecie. Agata nigdy nie spodziewałaby się po nim takiego talentu. Okazał się nie tylko jest świetnym politykiem, ale i utalentowanym muzykiem. - Gotowe. - powiedział w końcu. - Myślę, że melodia będzie odpowiednia. Co o tym myślisz? - Piękna. - wydusiła, starając się wstrzymać łzy, które gromadziły się w jej oczach. - Sebastianowi z pewnością by się spodobała. Roman ułożył dłoń na jej dłoni, co dodało jej sił. Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, co sprawiło, że na jego twarzy zakwitnął uśmiech. - A słowa? - Mam je w głowie, nie powinny stanowić problemu. - Więc może nie będę ci przeszkadzał. Korwin stał pod drzwiami, z każdą chwilą pragnąć śmierci Gietrycha coraz bardziej. Jego z pewnością ciężej byłoby uprowadzić, niż Jarosława, a brak wspólników tylko utrudniał mu sprawę. Właśnie, wspólnik! Musiał znaleźć kolejnego idiotę, który pozbyłby się problemu za niego. Plan był prosty - pozwolić obcym piratom działać. Rebeca zapewniała, iż ci nie podniosą na nich ręki, o ile dostaną to, czego chcieli - złoto. Dla mulatki nie była to wielka strata, skoro miała otrzymać rekompensatę od królewny. Walkę mieli przeczekać pod pokładem, co dla Sebastiana okazało się być hańbą na honorze. Kto widział, by Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki ukrywał się podczas walki razem ze swoją kobietą? Dla Juliana z kolei nie był to żaden problem. Nie mniej, miał już ustalony plan działania, którego z nikim nie uzgadniał, lecz uznał, że póki nie przeszkodzi ich misji, to nikogo to nie powinno obchodzić. Sebastian, Joanna i Rebeca nadsłuchiwali odgłosów walki. Przez cały ten stres nawet nie zauważyli, że ich rudowłosego towarzysza nie ma obok. - Jak myślicie, kto wygrywa? - zapytała Fanowska. - Luz, jak coś, to mam plan B. - odparła mulatka. - Może powinienem tam jednak iść? - wtrącił krzyżak. - Przechylę szalę zwycięstwa na nasze. - Ani mi się waż! - zatrzymała go Joanna, łapiąc go za rękaw. - Jeszcze ci coś zrobią, nie ryzykuj swoją twarzą. Weź przykład z Juliana, siedzi tu bez marudzenia. To mówiąc, spojrzała w jego kierunku, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu, nikogo tam nie było. Robert otoczony był ze wszystkich stron. Nie miał pojęcia kto zdradził wrogom ich konkretną lokalizację, ani miejsce, gdzie chowają broń, ale wiedział jedno - któryś z jego ludzi zdradził. Obawiał się jednak, że nie będzie miał już okazji do wymierzenia sprawiedliwości. Podczas gdy teoretycznie dominował nad piratami, którzy atakowali go otwarcie, tak nie miał szans zauważyć tego, który zakradał się od tyłu. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, jeden z piratów złapał go w pół, a jako, że był o wiele tęższy, uniemożliwił mu tym samym swobodne poruszanie rękoma. Choć ten szarpał się i kopał, tak czuł zimne ostrze u szyi. I gdy był już pewny śmierci, uścisk nagle się rozluźnił, by po chwili opadł, a wraz z nim czarnowłosy. Gdy tylko wyszedł z pierwszego szoku, a nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwnik jest martwy. Nie zdążył się samemu podnieść, gdy jego wybawca pociągnął go za włosy. Nie zważywszy na ból, który na tle toczącej się bitwy był mało istotny, spostrzegł, iż stoi przed nim nie kto inny, jak Julian, a w dłoni dzierży zakrwawiony sztylet. - Uratowałeś mnie? - Chodź ze mną, a pokażę ci kto cię zdradził. Nie był pewny, czy powinien ufać komuś, kogo dręczył całe życie. Nie miał jednak czasu na dłuższe przemyślenia, gdyż wokoło toczyła się bitwa, a on sam mógł zginąć w każdej sekundzie. I to właśnie przekonało go, by pójść za Julianem. Przemknęli pomiędzy walczącymi piratami, by pospiesznie wejść pod pokład. Na widok tutejszego bosmana, wszyscy zamarli, a fakt, iż Julian szedł za nim, a na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech tak promienny, a jednocześnie tak przerażający, całkowicie wyprowadziła ich z tropu. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała Rebeca, cofając się o krok. - A więc to ty? Nie zważając na ich wymianę zdań, Joanna poszła za Julianem, który zajął się przeszukaniem jednej ze stojących pod ścianą skrzynek. - Co ty robisz? - Obecnie to szukam. - Nie o to chodzi. Czemu go tu sprowadziłeś? Co ty kombinujesz i dlaczego mam wrażenie, że komuś poleje się krew? - Wzrusza mnie fakt, że rozumiesz mnie bez słów. W końcu to znalazł. Z szerokim uśmiechem wyciągnął długi bat. Joanna odniosła wrażenie, że jej partner w zbrodni czerpie chorą fascynację z samego faktu trzymania tego przedmiotu. Robert gotów był zabić swoją kuzynkę na miejscu. Przybliżał się do niej, napawając się niezdrową radością, którą dawał mu strach w oczach piratki. Gdy był już blisko, a Rebeci nie mogłoby nic już uratować, gdyż uwaga Sebastiana skupiona była na Julianie, rozległ się głośny odgłos bata, uderzający w kark Roberta. - Całe życie na to czekałem. - powiedział rudowłosy, który, jak łatwo się domyśleć, odpowiadał za atak. Robert szybko obrócił się w jego stronę, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, bat uderzył prosto w jego policzek, zostawiając na nim krwawą pręgę. Rebeca nie mogła wyjść z szoku, podobnie z resztą jak Sebastian i Joanna, lecz na twarzy tej ostatniej malował się pełen dumy uśmiech. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że byłeś silny tylko wtedy, gdy miałeś za sobą piratów? - to mówiąc, zamachnął się raz jeszcze, uderzając w drugi policzek. Odgłos bata nagle stał się dla niego najpiękniejszym odgłosem. - W sumie, to było do przewidzenia. Robert dotknął oszołomiony rany. Piekielny ból miał o wiele mniejsze znaczenie przy plamie na honorze. Spojrzał na swojego, byłego już niewolnika, który wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko. Nagle odgłosy walk ucichły, a zastąpił je wiwat radości. Robert, natchnięty myślą, iż to jego ludzie wygrali, wyminął Juliana, by wspiąć się drabiną ku górze. Jak się obawiał, wrogowie odnieśli zwycięstwo. Jeżeli by wyszedł, zapewne zabiliby go od razu, a jako, że mieli znaczącą przewagę, nie było sensu ot tak zaatakować. Gdy Julian miał już pewność, że jest na wygranej pozycji, zamachnął batem raz jeszcze, trafiając w łydki, czym wytrącił go z równowagi. Widząc jego upadek, rudowłosy nie mógł wykorzystać okazji. Nie pozwalając mu się podnieść, za każdym kolejnym zamachnięciem trafiał w inną część ciała. - Teraz rozumiem czemu to tak lubił. - powiedział, gdy Robert nie miał sił się ruszyć. - O czymś zapomniałem? - to mówiąc, odwrócił się, spoglądając na Rebecę. - A, tak. Ty. - Przystopuj. - wtrącił nieoczekiwanie Sebastian. Patrzył na rudowłosego z powagą, podczas gdy ten wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko. - Rozumiem, że chcesz się mścić, ale mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy, niż twoje niespełnione żale. - Nie, wcale nie rozumiesz. - odparł spokojnie. - Wy róbcie swoje, ja zrobię swoje, jakoś się zejdziemy po drodze. - Żeby zrobić swoje, musimy mieć Rebecę. Żywą. Julian westchnął cicho, jednocześnie stawiając stopę na dłoni Roberta. Przyjrzał się mulatce, lecz ten paniczny strach, który od niej emanował wcale nie dał mu satysfakcji. - Na cholerę? Odnoszę wrażenie, że po prostu jest ci jej szkoda. Wiesz, może nakreślę ci mniej więcej sytuację. Rebeca obiecała im oddać złoto w zamian za oszczędzenie życia i pozwolenie nam na dalsze życie. Tylko widzisz, jest pewien problem. To jest córka bosmana, wychowywała się z piratami, ale ich nie zna. Oni wygrali, jest ich cholernie dużo i tak się składa, że wszystko, co tu jest należy już do nich. W tym ten tu, - tu wskazał na Roberta. - ona - tu na Rebecę - i my. - Wiedziałeś o tym? - Od samego początku. - I na to pozwoliłeś?! - Krzyżak uniósł brew, podczas gdy mulatka stanęła za jego plecami, cała się trzęsąc - Masz truciznę? - Nie wiem, ale wiem kto tak. - spojrzenia wszystkich przeniosły się na mulatkę. Dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, nieśmiało wychodząc naprzeciw. - Gdzie trzymacie proch armatni? Albo cokolwiek, co mogliby nieświadomie zjeść i się zatruć? Pochodnie? Tak się składa, że podpalanie statków to moja największa pasja. Ej, a jakby tak pociąć Roberta i podać im jego wątrobę do jedzenia? Zabiłoby ich to? - Nie. - Szkoda. - Uda nam się ich podpalić za drugim razem? - wtrąciła Joanna. - Tamtych się udało, bo się nachlali do nieprzytomności, ale czy ci tutaj powtórzą ten błąd? - Właśnie zdobyli statek. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tego nie oblali. No nic, wracając do tematu, - to mówiąc, ponownie zwrócił się do Rebeci. - mamy tu coś, czym można ich zabić? Cokolwiek? Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, jej twarz pokrył triumfalny uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła, jak za Julianem podnosi się Robert. Choć rudowłosy nawet tego nie poczuł, tak nie umknęło to uwadze Sebastiana, który pospiesznie odepchnął swojego kompana, by przycisnąć bruneta do ściany. - Pójdziemy na kompromis. - powiedział, jednocześnie siłując się z bosmanem. - Rebeca, ty nam pomożesz, a ja z wdzięczności zadbam, by nikt cię nie zabił. Może tak być? Joanna zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na piratkę z niezadowoleniem. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że jednak jej wspólnikowi uda się ją nieco poszarpać. - Dlaczego miałabym ci ufać? - Bo nie masz innego wyjścia. Spojrzała na swojego kuzyna. Doskonale wiedziała, że gdy ten działa w pojedynkę, jest skazany na porażkę. Julian z kolei był napełniony rządzą zemsty i jeżeli miałaby wyższego od niego Sebastiana po swojej stronie, byłaby bezpieczna. - Wystarczy dolać czegoś do beczki z rumem. Czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ich uszkodzić. - Co konkretnie? Zastanowiła się chwilę. Oceniała ten statek pod kątem swojego, lecz nie mogła być pewna, czy wszystkie szczegóły się zgadzają. - Nie mamy całego dnia! - krzyknęła poirytowana królewna. - Rusz głową! - Przecież myślę! Julian spojrzał na Sebastiana porozumiewawczo, który tylko pokręcił przecząco głową, mówiąc tym samym "nie, nie możesz go teraz zabić, to nie humanitarne". - Czy ten statek będzie im potrzebny? - zapytała mulatka. - Mają swój. - Zależy czy ten im się spodoba. - odparł Julian. - A jeżeli im się nie spodoba? - To go po prostu ograbią, ale na to bym nie liczył, w końcu jest świetny i mówię to ja. - Ty wiesz, że jest świetny, ja wiem, że jest świetny, ale oni nie. Oni potrzebują czasu, by to zauważyć, a z tego co wiem, to oni też byle czym nie nie pływają. - Tak, łapię do czego zmierzasz, ale my też jesteśmy częścią łupu. - Kto wziąłby ułomnych niewolników? - Nie jesteśmy ułomni. - Tego też nie wiedzą. Pamiętasz Wandę? Sebastian i Joanna przyglądali się tejże konwersacji z zainteresowaniem, choć nie mieli pojęcia o czym rozmawiają. By pozbyć się problemu Roberta, Spartakus postanowił związać go dla świętego spokoju. - Wrzuciliście ją do wody, bo była chora na umyśle. Ciężko zapomnieć. - Nie przydałaby się, więc była zbędnym balastem do wykarmienia. - Czekaj, - dodała od siebie królewna. - sugerujesz żebyśmy udali chorych psychicznie, tak? - w odpowiedzi, Rebeca pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Ale jak nas wrzucą do wody, to co? - Może wrzucą, może nie. Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie zyskuje. - to mówiąc, spojrzała na Juliana. - Czy to nie tym się kierowałeś, gdy podpalałeś nasz statek? - przyklasnęła, uznawszy, że jej pomysł wszedł w życie. - Dobra, plan jest taki. Ty jesteś sparaliżowany od pasa w dół, - powiedziała, wskazując na Juliana, po czym spojrzała na Sebastiana. - ty masz rozdwojenie jaźni, a ty - przeniosła wzrok na Joannę, starając się wymyślić najlepsze kłamstwo. - w sumie, nie musimy kłamać. Jesteś nieporadnym dzieckiem, na nic im się nie przydasz. - Nie jestem dzieckiem! - Może, ale twój wygląd mówi co innego. Szatynka splątała ręce na piersi, wywracając oczami. - Julian, siadaj i nawet nie waż się ruszać nogami. - rozkazała Rebeca, całkowicie odzyskując pewność siebie. - A ty Sebastian wybierz sobie jakieś dodatkowe osobowości. Aleksandra czaiła się za Treborem, starając się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Niestety, nigdy nie nauczyli ją odczytywać cech danej osoby z jego chodu, dlatego też musiała w końcu wziąć się w garść i zagadać. - No cześć. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy ona uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, starając się przypomnieć sobie najlepsze teksty na podryw, jakie znała. - Jesteś taki przystojny, że gołębie uważają, by na ciebie nie nasrać. "Będzie mój" ~ pomyślała z dumą. - Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś. To mówiąc, odszedł jak najszybciej. Wiedźma wzięła to za nieśmiałość, ani myśląc się poddawać. - Wiesz co, masz świetny kaftan. - mówiła, idąc obok niego. - Myślę, że świetnie by wyglądał na mojej podłodze. - Zostaw mnie. Choć lgnące do niego kobiety nie były mu obce, tak tego typu teksty słyszał pierwszy raz i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w pewnym stopniu go przerażały. Rudowłosa, w ogóle tego nie zauważając, zastawiła mu drogę, kładąc dłonie na jego ramiona. - Masz patent ratownika? Bo chyba tonę w twoich oczach. - Zostaw mnie, bo każę cię wsadzić do lochów. To mówiąc, wyminął ją, by oddalić się jak najszybciej. Aleksandra odprowadziła go wzrokiem, przyglądając mu się ze zdumieniem. "Zgrywa niedostępnego. - uznała. - I tak będzie mój." - Czekaj, mam jeszcze wiele dobrych tekstów! Widząc, że kobieta nie ma zamiaru odpuścić, książę zaczął biec, co wcale jej nie zniechęciło. Również przyspieszyła, motywując się myślą, o darmowym jedzeniu od pałacowych kucharek. Tymczasem Ahus zgłodniał. Chcąc zaspokoić potrzebę, udał się do kuchni, jednak po drodze zatrzymali go Generator Frajdy i Mieciu, zaciągając go za ścianę. - Co? - zapytał blondyn, widząc, jak jego krewni z trudem powstrzymują wybuch radości. - Coś się wydarzyło? - Królowa matka ma wzięcie. - powiedział Mietczyński, na co najmłodszy Dobry Pomarańczowy parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Ahus zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia o czym mówią. Ci, zauważając to, roześmiali się jeszcze głośniej. - To ty nie wiesz? - zapytał brodacz, opierając rękę o ramię Generatora. - Jejku, gdzie ty żyjesz, człowieku?! - Trebor został królową matką. - wyjaśnił jego brat, na co Ahus mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust w złośliwym uśmiechu. - No i ma nową adoratorkę. - na te słowa, twarz księcia powróciła do poprzedniego stanu. - Zobacz, zaraz chyba znów będą przebiegać. Jak na zawołanie, na horyzoncie pojawił się Trebor, biegnący tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu siły. Tuż za nim podążała Aleksandra, rzucająca mu komplementy. - Przepraszam, czy tu jest cukiernia? - zapytała na tyle głośno, by usłyszeli ją wszyscy. - Bo widzę tu niezłe ciasteczko! Książęta obserwowali ucieczkę Fanowskiego. Ahus nie spodziewałby się, że to, iż jego kochanek cieszy się powodzeniem wywoła u niego zazdrość. I nie chodziło tu o chęć posiadania podobnego haremu do niego. Irytował go fakt, że ktoś inny mógł interesować się Treborem. - Co za przegryw. - powiedział przez śmiech Generator, po czym zwrócił się do brata. - Co taki spięty? Stało się coś? Zanim blondyn zdążył się odezwać, Mieciu wszedł mu w słowo. - Czyżbyś był zazdrosny o rudowłosą znachorkę? - Albo o królową matkę. - dodał Generator, na co obaj buchnęli śmiechem. Ahus, uznawszy, że nie ma sensu kontynuować tej rozmowy, odszedł, kierując się do kuchni, podczas gdy pozostali wciąż wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami wobec blondyna i choć wszystkie je traktowali jak żarty, tak w rzeczywistości okazywały się być trafne. Trebor dotarł do biblioteki, gdzie, na jego szczęście, znajdowała się Franciszka. Na widok kuzynki, odetchnął z ulgą, podbiegając do niej. - Błagam zrób z nią coś! Blondynka podniosła wzrok znad książki, a na widok przerażonego księcia wybuchnęła śmiechem. Za nim stała już Aleksandra, wciąż starając się przyciągnąć go zachęcającym spojrzeniem. - Wiesz, podobno byłabym świetnym marynarzem. - powiedziała medyczka, układając palce na jego karku. - Bo potrafię szybko postawić maszt. Franciszka spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Uznawszy jednak, że jej kuzyn potrzebuje pomocy, wzięła ją na bok, dzięki czemu Trebor poczuł natychmiastową ulgę. - Coś źle zrobiłam? - zapytała zmartwiona Aleksandra, gdy były już na tyle daleko, by on ich nie usłyszał. - Jeszcze nigdy nie podrywałam, myślałam, że tak ma być. - Nie, to nie twoja wina. Po prostu Trebor jest aspołecznym dziwakiem gustującym w służących. - Czekaj, jak to w służących? - To ty nie wiesz? - Czego nie wiem? Franciszka roześmiała się, co tylko podniosło zaniepokojenie wiedźmy. - Trebor obraca dwie służące na raz. Znaczy, tak słyszałam od Esmy, ale na ile to prawda, to nie wiem. No i nie pamiętam dokładnie które konkretnie, ale wiesz. Aleksandra zamrugała kilka razy, by następnie rozejrzeć się za Treborem. Nie było go już, zdążył uciec. "A to szmaciarz" ~ pomyślała. - No nic, a jak Paulina? - zapytała Franciszka. - Kto? - Paulina. Królowa, którą miałaś wyleczyć. - A, ona! Zbyt zajęłam się podrywaniem twojego kuzyna i o niej zapomniałam. Królewna westchnęła, na co Aleksandra uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Poderwij braci Gargamela, ma aż dwójkę. Ewentualnie jego kuzyna, też ma tytuł księcia. Ale jakbyś była na tyle łaskawa, najpierw uzdrów moją siostrę, bo w klimatach żałobnych wiele nie zdziałasz. Rudowłosa zasalutowała, po czym odeszła, by skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Tymczasem Franciszka, by zająć myśli, które błądziły po umierającej Paulinie i uznanej za zmarłą Joannie, wróciła do czytania. Rebeca, Sebastian i Joanna wyszli na pokład, by mieć ten teatrzyk jak najszybciej za sobą. Julian został na dole, by jak najlepiej oddać rolę sparaliżowanego od pasa w dół i przy okazji pilnować związanego Roberta. Na widok trójki, bosman oderwał się od rumu, spoglądając w ich stronę z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Mulatka wyszła mu naprzeciw, wciąż pamiętając o zawartej między nimi umowie. - Macie co chcieliście. - powiedziała. - A teraz weźcie co zrabowaliście i wróćcie na swój statek. - Z miłą chęcią. - odparł mężczyzna, a słychać było po nim to, że przedawkował alkohol. - Z tym, że jesteście częścią naszego łupu. - to mówiąc, podszedł do mulatki, układając dłonie na jej policzkach. - Tak mi się widzi, że lepiej trafić nie mogliśmy. Gdy jego usta zbliżały się do jej warg, piratka instynktownie odskoczyła, przybliżając się do Sebastiana. - Skoro tak, warto żebyście wiedzieli z kim macie do czynienia. - oznajmiła, potajemnie kopiąc krzyżaka w kostkę. - Ten tu na przykład ma coś nie tak z psychiką. Czasem uważa się za Wielkiego Mistrza Krzyżackiego, czasem za księcia Sportlandu, a czasem za psychopatycznego morderce, który chodzi po nocy i zabija pierwszą lepszą osobę. - Hę? - No, to ostatnie w miarę rzadko. A czasem nie zabija, tylko związuje i okłada batem. Jak naszego innego przyjaciela, ah, jakże on źle skończył. - na jej twarzy zakwitło zmartwienie tak przekonujące, że jej wspólnicy byli pod wrażeniem. - Jeżeli nie wierzycie, zejdźcie na dół i sami zobaczcie co ten wariat z nim zrobił. Znajdziecie tam tez przy okazji naszego sparaliżowanego w nogach kolegę. Również smutny los, do niczego się nie nadaje. Bosman nakazał jednemu ze swoich ludzi sprawdzenie słów Rebeci. Gdy jeden z piratów zszedł pod pokład, dowódca zbliżył się do Joanny, na co ta poczuła chłód spowodowany stresem. Nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w udawaniu, przez co obawiała się, że mogłaby wszystko zepsuć. - Na co nam dziesięciolatka? - zapytał zawiedziony bosman. Królewna sama nie wiedziała, czy cieszyć się z takiego stanu rzeczy, czy śmiertelnie się obrazić. Mężczyzna podszedł więc do Sebastiana, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Nie wyglądasz mi na czubka. - Oczywiście, że nie wyglądam! - oburzył się. - Wszak jestem Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim, a poza tym, to bratem bliźniakiem króla Sportlandu! - to mówiąc, odskoczył. - Nie dotykaj mnie, poganinie, to mnie uraża! - Uf, całe szczęście, teraz bawi się w arystokratę. - odetchnęła Rebeca. - Gorzej, gdyby wszedł w inną rolę, wtedy trzeba byłoby zacząć walczyć. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, jeden z piratów rzucił związanego Roberta na podłogę, a zaraz potem, Juliana. - Przekonajmy się na ile to prawdziwe. - to powiedziawszy, bosman wyciągnął knebel z ust pirata. - Kto cię związał? Robert, uznawszy, że może uzyskać w nim sojusznika, w końcu bosman bosmanowi bratem, postanowił mówić całą prawdę. - Ten wysoki! Nie potrzebując więcej informacji, znów zatkał mu usta, przez to czarnowłosy nie mógł dokończyć myśli. - No nic, tego czubka można zostawić na pewną śmierć. - stwierdził. - Ale wy, młoda kiedyś urośnie, a ty możesz zadowolić mnie już teraz. Choć myśl o zostawieniu tu Joanny, a wymiganiu się samotnie wydawała się być Rebece kusząca, tak omijała umowę. - Jest chora. - powiedziała. - Nie widać. - Bo to wczesne stadium, ale nie mamy jej czym leczyć. Ale spójrz tylko na nią, same kości, zero mięśni, te zapadnięte oczy i blada cera mówią same za siebie! "Na to już się na pewno nie nabierze" ~ stwierdziła Fanowska, unosząc brew. - Fakt, nie potrzebuję się zarazić czymś takim. - stwierdził bosman, po czym spojrzał na rudowłosego. - Serio jest sparaliżowany? - Niestety. - Więc jak tu się znalazł? - To syn jednego z tutejszych piratów. Z resztą, jeżeli nie wierzycie, pokażę wam, że w ogóle nie reaguje na ból. Gdzieś na dole powinien być bat. Julian spojrzał błagalnie na Sebastiana, który jedynie wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Na jego szczęście, zanim Rebeca zdążyła zejść, zatrzymał ją bosman. - Wierzę na słowo. Zadowolimy się jakimś niewolnikiem znalezionym po drodze, nie brakuje w okolicach targów. A wy... Wy tu umrzyjcie, banda popaprańców. To powiedziawszy, dał znak swoim ludziom, by wzięli to, czego jeszcze nie zdążyli załadować, a po niedługim czasie odpłynęli, mając nadzieję nigdy więcej nie spotkać tej czwórki. Julian w końcu podniósł się na równe nogi, spoglądając na leżącego przy jego stopach Roberta. - Nie. - powiedział szybko Sebastian, doskonale wiedząc co chodzi mu po głowie. - Żadnego wyjmowania flaków i wypychania. - to mówiąc, podszedł do sterów, gdyż ktoś musiał zająć się prowadzeniem statku. - Wiecie, nie mam w tym żadnej wprawy, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy żeby nas nie pozabijać. Rebeca, wyraźnie poirytowana wiercącym się Robertem, kopnęła go, na skutek czego wylądował pod pokładem. Następnie rozejrzała się, szukając wzrokiem Juliana, jednak nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. - Ej, gdzie podział się rudzielec? Sebastian westchnął ciężko. - On jest jak dziecko. - powiedział bardziej do siebie. - Nieco niezrównoważone dziecko. - Jestem, jestem. - odezwał się poszukiwany, niosąc w rękach średniej wielkości skrzynkę. - Nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi, ale lepiej zatkajcie uszy. - Co to? - zapytała Joanna, wskazując na przedmiot, który przyniósł ze sobą. - Proch armatni. Chcesz zobaczyć jak zestrzeliwuję piratów? - Czekaj, co?! - wtrącił krzyżak, nie odrywając rąk od sterów. - Jasne. - odparła z entuzjazmem królewna. Oboje podeszli do armaty stojącej przy krawędzi statku. Zainteresowana Rebeca również nie pozostała obojętna. Ustała obok, obserwując, jak rudowłosy robi, co trzeba. - Zatkaj uszy. - powiedział do Joanny. Pierwszy odstrzał padł. Kula trafiła prosto w odpływający statek, który zaczął powoli przechylać się na prawo. - Że też są naładowane. - zdziwiła się mulatka. - No nie? To mówiąc, podszedł do stojącej obok armaty, by wystrzelić z niej kolejne działo. Tym razem kula sprawiła, że statek zaczął iść na dno jeszcze szybciej, powoli rozlatując się. - Ale fajnie! - zawołała królewna. - Zrób tak jeszcze raz! - Też lubię zestrzeliwać statki. - powiedziała Rebeca. - Pamiętam, gdy pierwszy raz to robiłam. Ech, wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Szkoda, że są tu tylko dwie armaty. Sebastian zdał sobie sprawę, że otaczają go psychopaci. Niestety, nie mógł od nich uciec, gdyż z jedną z nich planował się ożenić, drugiego zdążył polubić, a za życie trzeciej był z kolei odpowiedzialny poprzez złożoną obietnicę. - Wiecie może dokąd teraz? - zapytał. - Jest tu jakaś mapa? - Obstawiam, że jeżeli nie ma jej obok ciebie, to tamci wzięli ją ze sobą. - odparła Rebeca. Podeszła do kufla z rumem, by upewnić się, czy jej ukochany trunek pozostał nietknięty. Choć część została wypita, tak większość napoju wciąż się tam znajdowała. - Całe szczęście. Ktoś się napije? Joasia? Była miła i to wydawało się być niepokojące. Julian i Joanna wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, zaczynając zastanawiać się, czy po cichu nie dorzuciła trucizny do rumu. - Nie pijam takich rzeczy. - odparła szatynka. Rebeca jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym sama upiła łyk z kufla. - A co zrobimy z tym na dole? - zapytała. - To twój kuzyn. - I? - No... To rodzina. Nie martwisz się o niego, czy coś? - Nie przyda mi się już, więc nie. Niech sobie radzi sam. Tymczasem doradcy zachodzili w głowę co robić. Królowa umiera, a sojusz z YouTubem wisiał na włosku. Wciąż niewiadomym było, kto przejmie władzę po śmierci Pauliny, lecz kimkolwiek by ta osoba nie była, małżeństwo Franciszki z Dobrym Pomarańczowym nie przyniosłoby nikomu szkody, a wręcz przeciwnie. Problem był istotny, królewna nigdy nie zgodzi się na swatanie. Po poprzednich śmierciach jej narzeczonych dostała urazu, przez co nie godzi się na ustawione zamążpójście. Jako, że zmuszanie do czegokolwiek królewskiej córki nie uszłoby im płazem, musieli wymyślić coś, dzięki czemu ona sama wyraziłaby zgodę. - Wiem! - odezwał się w końcu jeden z nich. - Romantyzm! Pozostali popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Królewna miała wielu narzeczonych, ale żadnego nie widziała na żywo. Króla już zna i wydaje się go lubić, więc potrzebujemy jedynie odpowiedniej atmosfery i kto wie, może uda się przy okazji zrobić następcę. - Nieślubnego? - jeden z jego rozmówców parsknął śmiechem. - Tak się nie godzi. - Naszemu królestwu przyda się każdy dziedzic. Królewna Franciszka ma już dwadzieścia wiosen, a wciąż nie uraczyła nas księciem. Najwyższy czas to zmienić, inaczej będziemy musieli znaleźć nową rodzinę, która będzie władać Fandomem. No cóż, myślę, że najwyższy czas zacząć działać. Ahus nie potrafił usiedzieć dłużej w miejscu. By mieć pewność, że medyczka odpuściła już sobie Trebora, postanowił ją śledzić. Niczym cień podążał za nią, podczas gdy ona zbyt zajęta była utrzymywaniem równowagi, co utrudniały jej stosy książek, które trzymała, by to zauważyć. Niestety, zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, gdy weszła do komnaty Pauliny. Nie wystarczyło to oczywiście, by się poddał. Koczował pod drzwiami, będąc przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała Radosława, która stała tam od pewnego czasu. - O, siema Radźka. - na to przywitanie, królowa jedynie wywróciła oczami. - Tak sobie stoję. Udawaj, że mnie nie widzisz, bo możesz zepsuć mi misję. - Jaką misję? - Nie mogę powiedzieć. Jest ściśle tajna. - Nie rozumiem. - I masz nie rozumieć. Uniosła jedynie brwi, szybko tracąc zainteresowanie irytującym księciem. Myślami wróciła do swoich zmartwień, a nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy blondyn ponownie odezwał się. - Nudzę się. Poróbmy coś. - Stoimy pod drzwiami, za którymi leży moja córka! - No wiem, straszna nuda. O, mam pomysł. - to mówiąc, usiadł na podłodze po turecku. - Zagrajmy w prawda, czy wyzwanie. Jest nasz dwóch, więc nie potrzebujemy butelki. Popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, czy to żart, czy może faktycznie jest z nim coś nie tak. Aleksandra usiadła przy łóżku. Obrzuciła Paulinę szybkim spojrzeniem, a widząc, że jej stan ani trochę się nie polepszył, zajrzała do jednej z książek. - Nie załamuj się, coś na pewno pomoże. - powiedziała. - Wasze, pseudo cywilizowane metody leczenia zawiodły, więc mam tu te północne. Podobno sami bogowie ich używali. Co prawda nie wierzę w nich za bardzo, ale... - tu urwała, spoglądając na jedną z ilustracji. - O rety, czy ty to widzisz?! - to mówiąc, pokazała jej obraz przedstawiający mężczyznę o średnich, czarnych oczach, ubranego prawie całkowicie na zielono. - Czyż nie jest piękny?! Odpuszczę sobie książęta, ten to dopiero jest mężczyzna! Paulina, którą dobijała gorączka, była w stanie odpowiedzieć jedynie pojedynczą samogłoską, gdyż i tak nie docierał do niej sens słów Aleksandry. - A, tak, leczenie. No tak, jak już mówiłam, bogowie to stosowali, więc nie masz się czym martwić. Nie wiem czy wierzysz w bogów, i... i czy w ogóle rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię, ale nie łam się, coś zaradzę. Czas mijał. Pogoda na oceanie stawała się coraz gorsza, ale nadziei dodawał niewielki punkt na horyzoncie, który najprawdopodobniej był stałym lądem. Obok krzyżaka stanął Julian, którego dłonie pokrywały ślady krwi, a twarz przyjazny uśmiech. - Robert żyje? - zapytał nieco znudzony krzyżak. - Nie, za to mam dobre wieści. - Znalazłeś mapę, wiesz jak dopłynąć do Fandomu i postanowiłeś poddać się leczeniu? - Nie. Ale w końcu trzymałem w dłoniach ludzką wątrobę! - to mówiąc, podskoczył z ekscytacji. - Fajne to, wiesz? Taka ciepła i trochę... - Oszczędź mi szczegółów. - Zawsze uważałem, że ludzkie narządy są fascynujące. Bo wiesz, nie widzimy ich, ale one są i to jest tak strasznie ciekawe, nie uważasz? Na przykład takie jelita. Wiesz jak to jest trzymać jelita? Ja jeszcze nie, bo nie chciałem psuć sobie zabawy ot tak, ale już jutro! Chyba zaczynam lubić życie. - Nie śpij blisko mnie, jak coś. - Powinienem być lekarzem. - odparł, wpatrując się w zbliżający się punkt. - Tam płyniemy? Sebastian pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Musimy zaopatrzyć się jakiś prowiant, no i gdzieś przetrzymać noc, bo jeżeli rozpęta się sztorm, to będzie po nas. Mam też nadzieję, że dadzą nam jakieś mapy, ale mówiąc szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, czy uda nam się dogadać. Nie znam tego miejsca i nie wiem, czy mówimy jednym językiem. - Może na wszelki wypadek nie mów im, że jesteś Wielkim Mistrzem. - Dlaczego? - Jak są innowiercami, to mogą nas nie wpuścić, albo zadźgać widłami, jeżeli twoi ludzie próbowali ich kiedyś nawracać na siłę. Wiatr zawiał mocniej, wytrącając na moment równowagę statku. Sebastian szybko złapał za ster, podczas gdy Julian w ostatniej chwili zdążył złapać się za obręcz, unikając upadku. - Pospiesz się, bo zginiemy. - powiedział rudowłosy. - Robię co mogę. Znasz się lepiej na prowadzeniu statku, to śmiało, możemy się zamienić. Ty będziesz tu stał, a ja będę narzekał. Z gromadzących się czarnych chmur runął deszcz. Sebastian zacisnął uścisk, zdecydowanie płynąc do celu, modląc się w duchu o to, by nie skończyć na dnie. - Ale patrz na pozytywy. - zauważył Julian. - Przynajmniej nie ma burzy. Jak na zawołanie, rozległ się grzmot, a zaraz po nim, na niebie pojawiła się błyskawica. - Całe życie byłeś na wodach. - westchnął Sebastian, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. - I nigdy nie nauczyłeś się zasady, żeby nie krakać? - A czy wiara w krakanie nie jest przypadkiem przesądem? - Przesąd, czy nie, Bóg najwyraźniej postanowił się z nas pośmiać, a ty mu ten pomysł podsunąłeś. Szybko podbiegła do nich Joanna, zaniepokojona nagłą zmianą pogody. - Dajesz radę? - Staram się. Gdzie Rebeca? - Upiła się i śpi. Grzmotnęło po raz kolejny. Julian i Joanna instynktownie przylgnęli do Sebastiana, podczas gdy ten ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać kontrolę nad sterem. Trio było już całe mokre, a droga do lądu zdawała się być jednocześnie bliska, jak i daleka. - Jeżeli zginiemy, - powiedział Sebastian, starając się przekrzyczeć szumiący ocean. - to chcę żebyś wiedział Julian, że nie będę się za tobą wstawiać na sądzie ostatecznym. Radź sobie sam! Cel był coraz bliżej, ale wiatr pchał ich w stronę skalistego wybrzeża. Spartakus robił co mógł, jednak ostatecznie żywioł okazał się być silniejszy. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, twardy ląd był prawie naprzeciw niego i jak raz, nie wróżył nic dobrego. Rebeca natychmiast wytrzeźwiała. Uderzyła o oparcie statku, podczas gdy pozostali nie mieli tyle szczęścia, lądując na twardej ziemi. - Wszyscy żyją? - zapytała Joanna, powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Niestety tak. - odparł Julian, rozmasowując sobie kark. - Chyba. Sebastian? Gdzie go wcięło? W odpowiedzi usłyszeli głośnie jęknięcie dobiegające spod statku. Tuż pod wrakiem leżał krzyżak, narzekając w niebogłosy nad własną niedolą, zwijając się przy tym z bólu. Joanna i Julian, gdy tylko spostrzegli, że są w pełni sprawni, podeszli do niego, a pierwszym, co rzuciło im się w oczy, była nienaturalnie wykrzywiona, lewa ręka. - Umieram! - krzyknął Sebastian. - Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy! Joanna, - to powiedziawszy, spojrzał ukochanej prosto w oczy, a w jego oczach zabłysły łzy wzruszenia. - powiedz mojemu bratu, że chociaż jest irytujący, dziecinny, nieodpowiedzialny, brak mu zasad moralnych, nie potrafi odpowiednio władać krajem, jest tym mniej mądrym bliźniakiem, to... - umilknął na moment, zastanawiając się, co mógłby w tej chwili powiedzieć. - Mniejsza z nim. Po prostu zróbcie mi piękny pochówek. Chrześcijański oczywiście. I niech odśpiewają nad mym ciałem pieśni ku czci Pana. Rebeca zeskoczyła na ziemię, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem. - Po prostu złamałeś nadgarstek. Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, po czym zawył raz jeszcze. - To jeszcze gorzej! Joanna rozejrzała się dookoła. Obecnie znajdowali się na skalistej plaży, jednak poza nią widać było cywilizację, gdzie z pewnością znalezienie lekarza nie byłoby problemem. - To nadgarstek, możesz chodzić. - odezwał się Julian, dochodząc do podobnych wniosków, co królewna. Złapał go za zdrową rękę, próbując pomóc mu się podnieść. - Chodź. Wciąż pada, i tak musimy znaleźć jakiś dach. Sebastian załkał jeszcze kilka razy, co wzbudziło niesamowite współczucie u jego ukochanej. Joanna pocałowała go w policzek, gładząc go przy tym po mokrych włosach. - Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, to wyglądasz bardzo męsko, gdy tak cierpisz. Niestety, wcale nie poprawiło mu to samopoczucia. By dowiedzieć się, jak najszybciej trafić do najbliższego lekarza, Julian podszedł do kręcącego się nieopodal tubylca. Widać było, iż daleko mu do ludzi z Naszej Klasy, gdyż ubrany był elegancko, co wskazywało na jego wysokie urodzenie. Wyglądał na zadumanego, tęsknie wpatrywał się w niebo, nie zważając na lejący deszcz. - Ej, wiesz może... - zaczął Julian, ale szybko urwał gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął nieco pożółkłą kartkę papieru, wciskając ją rudowłosemu. - Juliuszu Słowacki - przeczytał nieco zdziwiony, podczas gdy jego rozmówca uśmiechnął się z dumą. - na cholerę mi to? - Myślałem, że chcesz mój autograf. Przecież wszyscy go pragną. - Nie znam cię. Juliusz jedynie prychnął z pogardą, wyrywając mu swój cenny autograf. - Nie warto żeby się marnował u takiego ignoranta, jak ty. - Dobra, ale wiesz może gdzie tu najbliższy lekarz? I co to w ogóle za kraj? - A ty co, ze statku pirackiego się urwałeś, że nie wiesz takich rzeczy? - Powiedzmy. Słowacki westchnął ciężko, kręcąc przy tym nieznacznie głową. - Zaraz za plażą będzie niewielka osada. Szybko znajdziecie najbliższego lekarza. - Dzięki. A kraj? - Biała Ziemia. "Idiotyczna nazwa" ~ pomyślał, lecz odniósł wrażenie, że brzmi znajomo. Uznawszy, że nie ma nastroju na kontynuowanie rozmowy z dziwakiem lubującym się w rozmyślaniu podczas deszczu, wrócił do reszty. - I jak? - zapytała Joanna, wciąż gładząc krzyżaka po włosach. - Lekarza zaraz znajdziemy, więc Sebastian przeżyje. A jesteśmy na Białej Ziemi. Na te słowa, królewna rozpromieniła się. - No to idealnie! To rodzinne strony mojej babci, królem jest mój kuzyn! Co prawda drugiej linii, ale wciąż rodzina, więc na pewno nam pomoże! Sebastian uśmiechnął się z ulgą, choć wciąż czuł przeszywający ból. Zanim jednak ruszyli, zatrzymała ich Rebeca. - Ej, moment. A co ze złotem, które mi obiecaliście? - Joanna uniosła znacząco brew, podczas gdy Julian zaśmiał się krótko. - Dobra, łapię, to był blef. W pewnym sensie nawet podziwiam, ale nie pozwolę zostawić siebie na lodzie. Pomogłam wam i chcę czegoś za to. - Julian nie wyrwie ci na żywca organów wewnętrznych, to ci nie wystarczy? - Chyba sobie żartujesz. - Traktuj to jak chcesz. - mówiąc to, królewna wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale nie idź za nami. Sebastian może ci coś obiecał, ale obecnie jest niedysponowany, a ja cię przed Julianem nie obronię. - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, widząc, jak twarz piratki pokrywa złość. - Miłego gnicia tu. Następnie odeszli, pozostawiając Rebecę samą ze swoimi myślami. Zdumiona obserwowała ich, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak łatwo dała się nabrać. "Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie" ~ pomyślała. Franciszka otrzymała powiadomienie, by jak najszybciej zjawić się w sali tronowej w celu omówienia dalszych losów królestwa. Szła tam jedynie po to, by uświadomić doradcom, że Paulina nie wybiera się na tamten świat, a nawet gdyby wybierała, to ona nie chce korony i może ją dostać Trebor. Również i Gargamel otrzymał podobną informację. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie poruszał z nim tematu królowej, gdyż wciąż nie czuł się na siłach, by o tym mówić. Mimo, iż stwarzał pozory opanowanego, a wręcz obojętnego, tak w środku bardzo mocno to wszystko przeżywał, mając nadzieję na jak najszybsze wyzdrowienie narzeczonej. Spotkali się na miejscu. Ku ich zdziwieniu, na środku sali czekał już na nich stolik z dwiema świeczkami, białym obrusem, czerwonym winem i kolacją. Fanowska spojrzała na Dobrego Pomarańczowego ze zdziwieniem, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Na blacie leżała niewielka karteczka. Blondynka wzięła ją w dłonie, by odczytać treść. Czcigodny Królu GargameluVlog, droga królewno Franciszko, Przygotowaliśmy dla Was tę kolację, byście w romantycznej atmosferze spędzili razem czas. Ufamy, iż przyniesie to same korzyści królestwu, które zarzekaliście się chronić. Z wyrazami szacunku, doradcy. Franciszka spojrzała na króla porozumiewawczo. - Pamiętałeś żebyś coś przysięgał? Gargamel uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Tak, ale YouTubowi w dniu koronacji. Gdy gotowi byli się rozejść, niespodziewanie zza tronu wyskoczyli Generator Frajdy i Mieciu, a w dłoniach trzymali skrzypce. Na ich widok, blondynka mimowolnie odskoczyła. - Co wy wyprawiacie? - zapytał od niechcenia król. - Dostaliśmy zadanie zagrania wam nastrojowej muzyki. - odparł Mietczyński, swym uśmiechem dając znać, że była to świetna decyzja. - Siadajcie, mówię wam, nie pożałujecie. Choć romantyzm był ostatnim, na co mogli mieć ochotę, tak pchani ciekawością, zajęli swoje miejsca. Dodatkowo, królewnę przekonały czekające na nią potrawy. - Nie wiedziałem, że umiecie grać. - Bo nie umiemy. - odpowiedział najmłodszy Dobry Pomarańczowy. - Dobra Mieciu, na trzy! Po chwili, kuzyni zagrali na instrumentach, wydając nie tyle co melodie, a katusze dla uszu. Gargamel i Franciszka skrzywili się, podczas gdy książęta, niczym się nie przejmując grali w najlepsze. Słowacki okazał się mieć rację. Niedługo po dojściu do osady, trio dotarło do najbliższej przychodni. Joanna usiadła wraz z Sebastianem na jednej z ław pod ścianą, podczas gdy Julian zajął się sprawami formalnymi. Poinstruowany wcześniej przez królewnę, podszedł do recepcji, by załatwić krzyżakowi wizytę. - Dobry. - zaczął. Kobieta spojrzała na niego znudzona. - Ja kolegę zapisać chciałem. - Dowód. - Na co? Recepcjonistka wywróciła oczami. - Odkąd królewna Franciszka wynalazła dowody osobiste, każdy musi je mieć. Pan widać niepełnoletni, to proszę o rodzica. Ale nie dowód, tylko na żywo jego tu. - Ale ja nie mam żadnego dowodu. - rodziców też nie, dodał w myślach, lecz uznał, że nie jest to najlepszy moment na czarny humor. - I jestem pełnoletni. - Jak jesteś pan pełnoletni, to daj pan dowód. - Ale ja właśnie mówię, że żadnego nie mam. Właśnie ze statku pirackiego uciekliśmy i ten tu - to mówiąc, wskazał na wciąż rozpaczającego Sebastiana. - złamał nadgarstek. No i wydaje się cierpieć katusze, a chyba obowiązkiem medycyny jest mu pomóc, nie? Recepcjonistka uniosła brwi, podczas gdy Julian powoli tracił cierpliwość. - Niech będzie. - na te słowa, odetchnął z ulgą. Kobieta zajrzała do papierów, po czym przeniosła na niego znużone spojrzenie. - Najbliższy termin mamy za trzynaście lat. Pasuje? - Co? Ale on potrzebuje lekarza teraz! Przecież jak mu się kość niepoprawnie zrośnie, to będzie miał ślad na całe życie. - To już nie mój problem. - Chcę porozmawiać z tutejszym lekarzem. Na to oświadczenie, kobieta prychnęła z pogardą. - Powodzenia. Powie ci to samo, co ja. Julian, wyraźnie zdeterminowany, gotów był ruszyć ku gabinetowi, mając pozostałych pacjentów w głębokim poważaniu, gdy do lady podszedł sfrustrowany młodzieniec, uderzając pięściami w blat. - Mam dość! - zawołał. - Ten dziad jest nienormalny! - W sensie lekarz? - zapytała recepcjonistka, na co ten kiwnął twierdząco głową. - On ma coś z głową, nie powinien ani leczyć ludzi, ani tym bardziej szkolić do tego innych. Ej, dopiero zaczynam, robię błędy, ale on za każdym razem porównuje mnie do jakiegoś wymyślonego dzieciaka, który to ponoć uczył się pisać, ryjąc nożem litery na ścianie statku pirackiego! Wiele bajek słyszałem, ale w to nie uwierzę. - Porównuje cię do jakiegoś syna piratów? - Żeby chociaż. Do niewolnika. - to mówiąc, spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Juliana, który z nieznanych mu powodów wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojącym uśmieszkiem. - A ty czego się gapisz? Z resztą, mniejsza. - dodał, zanim ten zdążył się odezwać. - Nie będę dawał się tak traktować. Znajdę sobie praktyki u kogoś, kto nie będzie mnie porównywał do kogoś, kto nie istnieje. Następnie odszedł, podczas gdy Julian uwierzył w swój wygryw. Nic nie mówiąc, ruszył w swoją stronę, zupełnie ignorując nawoływanie recepcjonistki, nakazujące mu powrót. Mijając kolejkę, udając też, że nie słyszy ludzi, którzy każą mu zawrócić, jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Lekarz spojrzał na niego od niechcenia. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się w oczy Julianowi, były posiwiałe włosy i delikatny zarost. Twarz natomiast była nietknięta zmarszczką, wciąż pozostając trzydziestoletnią. - Zakładam, że Mickiewiczem pan nie jest. - powiedział medyk, unosząc znacząco brew. - Tu obowiązuje kolejka, proszę do niej wrócić. - Chrzanić kolejki. - odparł rudowłosy, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Dimitr, serio mnie nie poznajesz? - A powinienem? Julian uśmiechnął się krótko, podchodząc do biurka. Następnie ułożył dłonie na blacie, patrząc na lekarza porozumiewawczo. - Nie byłeś kiedyś jeńcem piratów? - zapytał, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź, a zdziwienie na twarzy rozmówcy tylko go w tym umocniło. Dimitr pokiwał głową, na co rudowłosy roześmiał się. Dopiero ten dźwięk zabrzmiał lekarzowi znajomo. Po chwili, kąciki jego ust powędrowały ku górze. Podniósł się zdziwiony, wpatrując się w dwudziestolatka z niedowierzaniem. - To ty żyjesz? - Jasne, nie tak łatwo mnie zabić. Ale słuchaj, opowiem ci wszystko, to mi nie uwierzysz. - Jak uciekłeś piratom? - No, to własnie miałem opowiedzieć. - to mówiąc, przeskoczył biurko, by usiąść po drugiej stronie jego krawędzi. Dimitr wrócił na swoje krzesło, słuchając go z zainteresowaniem. - Więc podpaliłem ich statek z pomocą takiej królewny z Fandomu. Potem byłem na wyspie dzikusów, a potem.. potem znowu byłem na statku, ale jak mistrzowsko pozbyłem się piratów! - Jak? - Udawałem kalekę. Ale jak profesjonalnie! Dimitr uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś odkąd miałeś dziewięć lat. - stwierdził. - No nic, ale co tu robisz? - O, tak, zapomniałbym. Mój znajomy, który nawiał razem ze mną, złamał sobie nadgarstek, ale nie chcą nas wpuścić, bo ponoć są zajęte terminy. Nie dałoby się go wcisnąć tak wcześniej? Najlepiej to teraz? Medyk wydawał się go nie słuchać. Raz jeszcze wtopił w nim wzrok, na co Julian, lekko onieśmielony, rozejrzał się, by mieć co zrobić z oczyma. - Ile masz teraz lat? - zapytał Dimitr. - Dwadzieścia. Najprawdopodobniej. - Nie wyglądasz. - to mówiąc, sięgnął po leżącą obok torbę, podając ją Julianowi. - Mam tu swoje śniadanie, zjedz je i urośnij bardziej. Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że masz piętnaście. Ja w tym czasie pójdę po twojego kolegę. Jak mu tam. - Sebastian, a nazwisko wyleciało mi z głowy. Dimitr jedynie kiwnął głową, po czym odszedł. Otworzył drzwi, podobnie jak wcześniej rudowłosy, ignorując kolejkę. - Sebastian! - trójka pacjentów, w tym i krzyżak, spojrzeli w jego stronę. - Ze statku. - Spartakus powstał na trzęsących się nogach, wspomagany przez Joannę. - Zapraszam. Spartakus, choć zdziwiony, tak wciąż wspierany przez królewnę, ruszył do wskazanego miejsca. - Hej. - odezwał się Julian, siedząc na biurku i jedząc kanapkę. Na ten widok, Joanna poczuła mocniejsze burczenie w brzuchu. - Skąd wziąłeś jedzenie? - to mówiąc, zostawiła Sebastiana, by zająć miejsce obok swojego partnera w zbrodni. - I weź się podziel. - W torbie powinienem coś jeszcze mieć. - wtrącił Dimitr, po czym zwrócił się do krzyżaka. - Czekaj, znajdę ci coś do zagryzienia, żebyś nie darł się na cały budynek. Spartakus przełknął nerwowo ślinę, spoglądając z nadzieją na towarzyszy, którzy byli już całkowicie zajęci jedzeniem. Julian doskonale wiedział, że był ulubieńcem każdego jeńca, którego złapali piraci. Nawet, jeżeli widzieli go przez określoną i zazwyczaj dość krótką ilość czasu, tak zapadał im w pamięć już na zawsze. W ich umysłach zapisywał się jako uroczy, aczkolwiek zdecydowanie za chudy chłopiec o zapadłych oczach. Oczywiście nigdy nie zamierzał tego wykorzystywać. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że któregoś z nich zobaczy. Nie mniej, fakt, że budzi w kimś pozytywne uczucia swego czasu był dla niego czymś niesamowitym, a jednocześnie nie do końca rozumianym. Poza tym, każdego z tych jeńców kochał na swój sposób, gdyż byli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy traktowali go jak człowieka. Gdy książęta zakończyli swą grę, a bębenki uszne randkowiczów zdążyły trochę odpocząć, Gargamel i Franciszka mogli zająć się rozmową na temat tego wszystkiego. - Twoi doradcy. - zaczął. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Tata strasznie ich rozpuścił. Nie jestem ekspertką w polityce, ale nawet ja zauważyłam, że gdy babcia odpuściła sobie sprawowanie władzy, poczuli się jakby to oni nosili koronę. Teraz najwidoczniej uznali, że powinniśmy się pobrać. Król musiał przyznać, choć samo działanie było nieco infantylne i naiwne, tak sam cel zrozumiały. Fakt faktem, ich zadaniem było dbanie o jak najlepszą przyszłość królestwa, a ponieważ królowa umierała, a sojusz z innym, silnym mocarstwem wisiał na włosku, musieli interweniować. Miał nadzieję na wyzdrowienie Pauliny, ale był też realistą. Dlatego miał już plan B. Przekona Franciszkę, by upomniała się o koronę siostry, a potem weźmie ją za żonę i zawładnie Fandomem i YouTubem jako jednym państwem. Irytowało go jedynie to, jak mało poważnie królewna podchodzi do tej sprawy. - Franciszka. - powiedział, myśląc jak najlepiej ubrać myśli w słowa. - Nie oszukujmy się, sytuacja jest okropna. - Co masz na myśli? - Dobrze wiesz. Jeżeli Paulina, no wiesz, wtedy ty i ja... - Jak możesz dopuszczać do siebie taką myśl?! - to mówiąc, podniosła się, uderzając dłońmi w stół. - Przecież to twoja narzeczona! - Nie przechodzi mi to łatwo przez gardło, możesz mi wierzyć. - choć brzmiał spokojnie, tak po jego oczach widać było, iż kończy mu się cierpliwość. - Ale jestem królem, muszę zachowywać zimną krew i myśleć przede wszystkim o przyszłości królestwa. Jeżeli Paulina odejdzie, ty będziesz pierwszą spadkobierczynią korony. - A co z Joanną? - Wciąż się oszukujesz? Wyraz twarzy blondynki złagodniał, lecz smutek malujący się na jej licu, wzbudził w Dobrym Pomarańczowym litość, ale nie na tyle silną, by oszczędzić jej prawdy. Poza tym, wierzył też, że im prędzej Fanowska przestanie się łudzić, tym lepiej dla niej. - Joanna nie żyje. - oświadczył zdecydowanie. - Musisz się z tym pogodzić i żyć dalej. Sprawa Pauliny jest praktycznie przesądzona. Twoja znachorka robi co może, ale nie jest w stanie wygrać z ospą. Nikt nie jest. A ty musisz dorosnąć, bo zaraz staniesz się pierwszą w kolejce spadkobierczynią korony. - Mam nosić koronę, którą przejmę od martwej siostry?! Zaskoczony jej nagłym wybuchem, Gargamel westchnął cicho. - Tak. Bo jesteś córką króla, a to niesie za sobą nie tylko przywileje, ale i obowiązki. - Chcesz żebym za ciebie wyszła? - Tak. Możesz potraktować to jak oświadczyny. Nie chciała dłużej tego słuchać. Obrzuciła go pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie. Król pokręcił nieznacznie głową, zdając sobie sprawę, jak ciężko będzie utrzymać ten sojusz. Franciszka odprawiła służbę, po czym zamknęła się w swojej komnacie. Gdy nikogo już nie było, osunęła się po ścianie, siadając na podłodze. Została sama. Musiała w końcu zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Nie była zła na Gargamela, wiedziała, że jedynie uświadomił jej to, co tak usilnie od siebie odpychała. Joanna spłonęła żywcem, a Paulina umiera. Dwie osoby, które kochała najbardziej na świecie, zostawiły ją. Zagryzła wargi, nie mogąc powstrzymać płaczu. On miał rację. Gdy jej siostra zamknie oczy na zawsze, ona weźmie jej narzeczonego za męża. Kategoria:Odcinki